Four kisses and the real one
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Four times Lanie and Kevin kissed and the one time it really mattered.


******So a little something i thought of, I'm a really big fan of unconventional couple. But I do want to see Lanie and Javier get back together on the show already!**

**Disclaimer: So we're still doing this huh? Aight, except for the original story line here, this ain't mine!**

* * *

**One kiss**

They had their little routine going on, no one knew about it. It was no secret, they just never bothered to tell anyone. They met every day when it was possible to take a break from death and life's chaos. They relaxed, had little chitchat and went back into the less than peaceful world. This have been going on for three months now, since he broke-up with Jenny and was in need of a new place where he wouldn't run into her or be submerged by memories of happier them. Lanie offered the perfect distraction, she never questioned or let him slip into sadness.

The first time they kissed was around Christmas time. They had their caffeine dose, their usual lighthearted chat and were heading out when Lanie pulled at his coat. He came to a halt turning to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Mistletoe" She simply said pointing above their heads. They took a look at each other for a second, without thinking Kevin just for it for a simple and quick kiss on her lips.

He pulled back from her with a grin. "Merry Christmas Lanie" He simply said before they both went their separate ways.

**Two kisses**

The second time it happened it was at New Year's Eve. The entire team and a number of people he didn't know were gathered at Castle's. They were all enjoying themselves, drinking, eating and dancing. The countdown to midnight was fast approaching, Lanie made her way to Kevin where he was standing by the piano alone.

"I thought I'd be your companion as we cross the New Year." She simply stated. It was his first New Year without Jenny and he was really grateful to have Lanie by his side at this moment.

"Don't you mean that all the good ones were already taken?" He joked and she laughed.

"Well Esposito's chasing some skirt, Castle basically fought his way to Beckett. So that only leaves you. And anyway I wouldn't want to be by the side of some stranger!" She gave back.

"You always knew how to make me feel special Parish!" He mocked.

"You best believe it!" She answered back with a smile playing on her lips.

The countdown started, everyone made their way to the television but they stayed in place content with only each other's presence.

3…They turned to face each other

2…They shared a meaningful glance with a grin on both of their faces.

1…They closed the distant to share a sweet kiss that lasted a couple of seconds and wished each other a happy New Year before parting ways, wishing the same to people around them.

**Three kisses**

The third time it was on his birthday. As usual they were sharing their special moment at the coffee shop, she'd wish him a happy birthday. Questioned him about his plan, he talked about what Javier ha reserved for him. And knowing that man it couldn't be something small. They proceed to share birthday's stories of their youths, as they readied to leave when they got called in, she stopped him to present to him the gift she had gotten him.

Kevin was absolutely surprised by her action, but couldn't help but feel like a kid at Christmas morning. He tore through the neatly decorated package to finally realize what it contained. It was the most beautiful gift he had ever received, it was a classic mechanical toy robot. The same one he had gotten when he was a child. Now he really felt like a kid as a huge goofy grin appeared on his face while bouncing in his seat letting out what resembled a squeal.

Lanie couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "So I take you like it! I remembered you talking about it like it was the best day of your life when you first got." She explained.

"Lanie, I don't know how to ever repay you! I'm forever in your debt!" He let out breathless and overjoyed, he knew what he looked like but he was just so damn happy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He repeated before leaping forward and trapping her into a bear hug and putting a kiss on her lips.

She smiled softly as she watched him hold the toy to his chest seeming close to tears.

**Four kisses**

The fourth time it happened Lanie was in a bad mood, a really bad mood. Well actually it was that time of the month but nobody was going to point that out, especially not her male coworkers. She was feeling so emotional, it was one of the worst she's ever experimented. And she wasn't even talking about the physical pain and discomfort.

Everybody at the morgue stayed away from her, more for their own well-being than hers. She was grateful that people left her alone but at the same time she couldn't help feeling sad about it too and then a surge of anger went through her. Damn hormones, making her acting all crazy.

She was currently in her office sulking, chin cradled by both of her hands as her elbows were propped on her desk glaring at nothing in particular. She didn't even acknowledge Kevin's presence as he stepped into her office without asking for her approval. He placed a square box on her desk then placing both of his hands in his pocket giving her a slight smile.

She quizzically looked at the box, slowly moving her hands to open it. Inside of it held what seemed like two dozen of mini cupcakes.

"It's white chocolate and cream cheese topping. Your favorite, no?"

She got up from her chair, he flinched a tad by her sudden movement. She walked around her desk to him, a nervous expression was starting to appear on his face. She grabbed his face with both hand and pulled him to her so she could place a full kiss on directly on his lips. As she pulled away a grin spread on her face, she grabbed two cupcakes and hungrily ate them. He stood there mesmerized by her reaction.

**Five kisses**

The fifth time it happened it was the only time it truly counted. The entire team was at their usual bar laughing and having drinks. Castle had steal Beckett's attention with his goofy charms, Kate kept on rolling her eyes but she always had a full smile on her face. Javier was flirting with a girl that sitting at the table next to theirs and if her flirtatious laugh was any indication, things were going his way.

Lanie had went to the bar to give her friends some space so they could share their little intimate moment. She was wondering if maybe she should excuse herself and head home. She took a look at the two couple talking and laughing away before sighing and taking the decision to head out. She gathered her purse and drank the last of her drink and turned to leave, at that same moment Kevin appeared before her.

"Hey you're leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah" She answered sending another glance at the table.

"Things were getting a little too couple-ish for you?!" He joked.

"Maybe… what about you? Staying?" She questioned.

"Yeah, me too. I've heard enough giggling for an entire week! Want a ride?" He offered her.

"Kevin Ryan always the gentleman!" She joked accepting his offer.

They arrived at her apartment building. He cut the engine off and unbuckled his seat belt. She turned to him with a mixt of surprise and questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Walking you to your apartment" He gave back like it was the most obvious declaration.

"You don't have to you know."

"Mother raised me better than that!" He told her with a proud nod.

"Ok then" She finished.

Ryan got out of the car and went to her side, helping her out. They continued their light conversation while making their way to her floor. The words were cut short as the reached her door. Lanie dug in her purse for her keys before turning to him, her head faintly jerked backward as he was closer than she anticipated.

"Thank you for the ride. Again, you didn't have to walk me to my door but I appreciate it." She told him nervously, her voice slightly above a whisper.

"It was my pleasure I assure you. And you're welcome." He told her while stepping closer to her, closing the barely there distant between them.

"Ok then, goodnight." She didn't know why she had gotten so nervous, it wasn't like they've never been physically close before. But this time felt different.

"Goodnight" He answered back before place his lips on hers. This kiss was so different from the others. It held something the others didn't, it gave her butterflies. It made her never wanting it to end, made her forget her name and only wanting more and more.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked her after breaking the kiss.

"I…hmmm" She couldn't think after that kiss.

"We're going on a date. I'll come pick you up at seven" He added before she could respond.

"Ok" was all that left her mouth as he stepped back.

"Goodnight Lanie" He said walking away.

"Goodnight" She answered back to his retrieving back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and be nice! I really love them they make me happy!**


End file.
